As disclosed in WO2002/028545 (PTD 1), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 07-256170 (PTD 2), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 05-228410 (PTD 3), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 07-328503 (PTD 4), and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 07-080368 (PTD 5), a liquid spray apparatus spraying a liquid with a vibratory source and a mesh member is known.
A typical liquid spray apparatus is provided with a liquid storage part storing a liquid, a mesh member having a large number of micropores and a vibratory source arranged to abut on the mesh member. The liquid is supplied from the liquid storage part to a position between the mesh member and the vibratory source. The liquid supplied to a position between the mesh member and the vibratory source is sprayed to the outside through the micropores by vibrations of the vibratory source.